


Eavesdropping Isn't Always Bad

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Eavesdropping, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Beca Mitchell was not an eavesdropper. She never had been and never will be. She didn't make a habit of walking around, listening to others privet conversations. In fact she actively avoided others conversations in fear that she would be dragged into them.(Or the one where Beca overhears Chloe confessing her love for her to Aubrey)
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Eavesdropping Isn't Always Bad

Beca Mitchell was not an eavesdropper. She never had been and never will be. She didn't make a habit of walking around, listening to others privet conversations. In fact she actively avoided others conversations in fear that she would be dragged into them. Hence the big bulky headphones she was always wearing.

Beca was not an eavesdropper, okay?

Except sometimes she did accidently hear things she wishes she hadn't.

Like that one time Amy thought no one was at the Bella's house and brought Bumper over to… yeah.

Or that one time Stacie was on the phone with her boyfriend, talking him about things that should just stay in the bedroom and out of Beca's ears.

Hell or even that one time Flo was talking to CR about her brother being killed by a US boarder patrol agent in very graphic detail.

So yeah, Beca didn't like listening in on other people's conversations.

But sometimes it's unavoidable. Sometimes it just happens without her meaning for it to.

Sometimes she finds herself standing outside of Chloe's room, stunned and unable to move as she hears Chloe talking to Aubrey, presumably over Skype or Facetime or something like that.

Sometimes the stuff she hears makes it so she can't move because of sheer shock and the desperate need to make sense of the parts that she had heard.

Like now. As she stood, unable to move, staring at Chloe's mostly closed door, that was open just a few inches and hearing her words.

"I don't know how to do this…" Chloe sighed heavily, Beca could just picture her with her head in her hands, sighing and her huge puppy dog eyes shining brightly.

"Chloe, you'll never know until you talk to her." Aubrey's voice cut through, "The dwarf might surprise you."

Beca needed to talk to Chloe about the set list but felt like this wasn't a good time for her to interrupt, she also knew that she shouldn't be listening in on her privet conversations but at Aubrey's mention of her (because who else would Aubrey be calling a dwarf?) she couldn't move. She felt intrigued and felt the sudden desire to know just what Chloe and Aubrey were talking about and how it had anything to do with her.

"I couldn't do that. Beca's my best friend. If I told her, it would ruin everything." Chloe countered. Beca's heart began to beat faster. Chloe was hiddding something from her and felt like she had to? What could that be about? Chloe told Beca everything… or so she thought she did.

"Chloe come on. Beca would be a complete idiot not to feel the same way." Aubrey stated.

Feel what way? What way was she supposed to feel?

Beca's heart continued to pound in her chest like an old lady pounding on the ceiling of her apartment, because her neighbors' music is too loud.

"But I honestly feel like she feels the same way, Chlo. I mean have you seen the way she looks at you?" Aubrey asked.

Beca allowed herself to hope for a minute. Were Chloe and Aubrey talking about what she thought they were? Might Chloe actually like her… Like more then just as best friends?

Beca shook her head and pushed down the thoughts, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"But what if she doesn't? What if me telling her… telling her that makes her pull away from me?" Chloe sounded as if she was about to cry. Beca fought back the urge to storm into the room and pull her into a hug, telling her that whatever it was, it would never push her away. "I can't lose her. I fought so hard for our friendship, I can't risk it."

"God I wish I was there to just simply knock yours and Beca's heads together." Aubrey grumbled. Beca winced at just the thought, not even doubting for a second that Aubrey would do it. "You two have been dancing around your feelings for each other since her freshman year. Everyone can see that you two are in love with each other from 100 miles away."

"Bree, she doesn't lo…" Chleo began but was immediately cut of by Aubrey.

"Bullshit." Aubrey stated. "Why are you the only one who is allowed to be in her bubble? Why are you the only one who can even think about touching her laptop and not get your head chewed off? Or that you're the only one who can hold her hand, or cuddle with her? The only one who can seem to make the girl smile or laugh genuinely? Chloe, she can't take her fucking eyes off you most of the time. She gravitates to you in every situation. Beca didn't even act this way toward Jesse when she was dating him. She's only ever looked at you that way. It's her Chloe look and it's reserved just for you."

Chloe hesitated. "I…"

Beca felt a sudden rush of emotions and confusion… She didn't know what to do or say, but she couldn't move. She needed to hear Chloe say it. If she didn't hear her say it there's no way she'd believe it. She was basically begging for Chloe to say it.

"She couldn't love someone like me." Chloe's words crushed her. "She's too good for me."

"Chloe Marie Beale! If I ever hear you say something like that about yourself again I will drive to Barden and kick your ass from here to LA! Don't you dare ever say that again!" Aubrey practically yelled. Beca couldn't help but agree with the blonde.

Guess there's a first time for everything… Beca thought and fought back the laugh that threatened to come.

"Do you love her?" Aubrey asked after a moment.

"It doesn't matter…" Chloe stated, her tone made Beca aware that she was in fact crying.

"Answer the question, Chloe." Aubrey ordered, her tone softer this time. "Do you love Beca?"

Beca could hear Chloe taking in a deep breath. "Of course I do. You know that."

You know those moments when someone hears something and it's like the floor is ripped out from underneath them? Beca now knew what that felt like.

She suddenly forgot how to breath; her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid it would break through her chest. The world around her seemed to fade into darkness and all she could see was Chloe's face.

Had she… Did she really… What the hell was happening?

She had to be having a full-on stroke right now. There was no other possible explanation. She was having a full stroke and was imagining the whole thing. That's all… Right?

Suddenly Beca found her ability to move. She needed air. She needed fresh air because she feared she would never get enough oxygen ever again.

She needed to somehow know this was all real.

So she turned away from Chloe's door and walked down the stairs and straight out the front door.  
She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to figure out how to breath again. How to think again. How to process everything that she had heard. She needed to make sure it was all real.

Because if it wasn't…If she had just imagined the whole thing, her world truly would shatter. Her false hope that Chloe did actually love her back would surely kill her if it did in fact turn out to be just that, false…

* * *

Beca found herself sitting underneath one of the large Oak trees on campus. This wasn't just any tree. This was their tree. The tree they always met at when she and Chloe were going to lunch, or just had time to talk. They'd sit together underneath this tree and talk, or sit in comfortable silence as Beca worked on her mixes and Chloe worked on homework or read.

This was their tree.

Beca smiled at the fact that her first instinct was to come here.

So she allowed herself to sit there, her back leaned against the tree, and just think.

She thought about Aubrey's words. About Chloe's words. About her own thoughts.

Beca should feel guilty about listening in on such a privet conversation. Under normal circumstances she would. But she just can't. She can't feel bad for finally knowing the truth.

If she hadn't heard that conversation she might have ever figured it out. Because Beca would never have the balls to actually tell Chloe. I mean she hadn't told Chloe and it's almost been four years…

The day Beca realized she was in love with Chloe was the day she came home after being arrested to find them all sitting there, in her room. She knew that it was

Chloe's doing. It was always Chloe who had her back.

But now that she knew that Chloe felt the same way… It changed everything. It meant that she might actually be able to tell her the truth. That she might actually be able to kiss her lips. Hold her. Feel her. Be hers.

A tear sprang from Beca's eyes without her permission, but she didn't care.

The most amazing woman she'd ever known. The woman she's been in love with since essentially the moment Beca met her, was in love with her too.

There was no mistaking Chloe's words.

_Do you love Beca?_

_Of course I do. You know that._

Chloe loved her and she'd be damned if she let the opportunity pass her by. Beca had waited far too long and she wasn't going to stand by any longer.

**Later That Night**

Beca found herself pacing back and forth in her room that night. Trying to think of a way to talk to Chloe. How was she supposed to approach it? Did she just come right out and say that she had heard her and Aubrey's conversation? Did she just come right out and say it? Did she need to wait for a better time? Maybe wait until things weren't so…new, fresh?

"What are you doing?" Beca was jolted out of her thoughts and spun around to see Amy standing in the doorway to their shared bedroom.

"What?" Beca stammered. "How long have you been standing there?"

"What's botherin' ya cap?" Amy asked ignoring Beca's questions as she walked further into their room and took a seat on Beca's bed… Why Beca's bed she had no idea considering her bed was less than three feet away from her own…

"Nothing." Beca stated but she knew she wasn't as convincing as she was trying to be.

"You're a terrible liar." Amy stated, confirming Beca's thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca stated defiantly.

"Come on, let your best friend in." Amy prompted. Beca shook her head and fought the urge to tell her she was not Beca's best friend.

"There's nothing to let you in on." Beca persisted. "I'm fine. Just trying to figure stuff out for Worlds."

"The set list is bothering you?" Amy asked pointedly, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…yeah it is." Beca saw the opening and took it gladly. You know the whole not looking a gift horse in the mouth thing… is that even the saying? If it was it's a strange one… Whatever. Who cares?

"Uh huh…" Amy looked at Beca questioningly. "Well whatever shortstack. I just came to change. I have to meet a man about a horse."

Beca cringed knowing all too well what Amy was talking about.

"You do that…" Beca sighed. "I'm gunna go get something to eat."

Beca walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen, trying hard to ignore Chloe's room. She felt anxiety creep in at just the look of her door.

Feeling the same way she did when she stood there just a few hours earlier.

Once down in the kitchen she pulled out a bowl, and grabbed a box of cereal off the top of the fridge.

With her back turned toward the entrance to the kitchen, Beca poured cereal and milk into the bowl, in that order because she wasn't a weird fucking psychopath who puts milk and then cereal.

"That's what you're having for dinner?" Chloe's voice broke the silence and for the second time in the last like ten minutes Beca flipped around, her heart pounding, but this time for a completely different reason.

"Yeah, sounded good." Beca explained as she took a bit of her Captain Crunch. "Plus, I didn't really want to cook anything."

"You mind if I steal some of your cereal?" Chloe asked but already was pouring some in a bowl, knowing Beca would say yes. Chloe was the only one allowed to have Beca's Captain Crunch, and everyone knew it.

Beca didn't answer her but nodded her head. She refocused on her bowl, trying to get her heart and brain to calm down…

Chloe took a seat next to Beca and ate her own bowl. Their silence was usually a comfortable one, they didn't always need to talk to each other, but this one… this was anything but comfortable for the DJ.

"So where were you earlier?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence. "I went up to your room to talk about the set list and you weren't home."

"When?" Beca asked but she already knew the answer.

"This afternoon. It was like an hour after your last class." Chloe explained. Of course Chloe would have Beca's class schedule memorized.

"Oh, I just stayed at the library to study. I have a test next week." Beca explained. She did have a test next week that she should probably be studying for but honestly that was the last thing on her mind right now. "We can head up after we finish and go over it, if you want to."

"Yeah, sounds good." Chloe looked over at Beca and smiled brightly.

They finished their super healthy dinner, filled with random, pointless small talk.

Beca's heart was beginning to calm down. She knew that she was being ridiculous. This was Chloe after all.

This was the girl who knew about Beca's ridiculous obsession for Red Panda's and didn't make her feel bad about it. (They are adorable and do you dare say anything bad about them.)

The same Chloe who literally snuck past all of Beca's defenses, weaseled her way into Beca's heart, without the DJ even noticing.

This was Chloe. Her Chloe.

They made their way up to Chloe's room. "I'll go grab my laptop." Beca explained and headed further down the hall and up the other set of stairs to her and Amy's attic room.

She made her way over to her bed, where the laptop sat and grabbed it. But was scared when she turned to see Chloe standing in the room.

"Jesus…" Beca breathed out. Chloe smiled at her.

"Sorry… Didn't mean to scare you." Chloe looked sheepish.

"I was going to just come down to your room." Beca stated, she thought that was pretty obvious.

"I uh… I know." Chleo stated suddenly become very nervous and very un-Chloe like…

"You okay?" Beca asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Yeah, no I'm good." Chloe smiled but it worried Beca because the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Beca put her laptop down on her bed and walked over to Chloe. "What is it?"

Chloe shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"Chlo…" Beca began but stopped. She didn't know what to do or say. She didn't know what was happening in the usually very readable redheads mind. She felt trapped. Useless.

"I need to tell you something." Chloe whispered. Beca's heart began to beat quickly again.

She would fear that with how much her heart was going through today she would be at risk for a heart attack or something but honestly couldn't give a shit about that right now.

"You can tell me anything." Beca put her hand on Chloe's shoulder, this caused Chloe's crystal blue eyes to meet Beca's steel blue ones.

"I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Chloe confessed. It broke Beca's heart to see Chloe so worried. So broken.

"Chloe, nothing you could say would ever ruin our friendship." Beca explained. Desperate for Chloe to understand.

Chloe nodded her head but stayed silent.

The absence of words was becoming too much for Beca. She wanted so badly to pull Chloe into her. Kiss her with all of her might. Show her how much she loved her.

"I love you." The worlds came rushing out of Beca's mouth before she could stop them. She almost thought they hadn't actually left her mouth if it hadn't been for

Chloe's head shooting up and looking at her, eyes wide.

"Wha…" Chloe couldn't even finish the word.

"Chloe, I love you." Beca stated, this time she knew she was the one to speak. "I'm in love with you and I just need you to know that."

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes and she just looked at Beca. Disbelief flooding her features.

Beca didn't know who leaned in, who kissed who. All she knew was that one second she was looking at Chloe, waiting for a response and the next thing she was moving her lips against hers.

Chloe's lips felt more amazing then Beca could have ever imagined. They fit perfectly between Beca's. They moved in sink with one another, almost as if they were doing a perfectly choreographed dance.

They pulled apart for a moment, both smiling like idiots at each other.

"I love you," Chloe breathed out, her face flush from lack of air.

Beca's heart soared at her words.

"God I love you." Beca sighed. She pulled Chloe into her again, reconnecting their lips.

So yeah, Beca Mitchell wasn't one to eavesdrop. But maybe… just maybe eavesdropping wasn't such a bad thing, sometimes…


End file.
